Disposable absorbent products currently enjoy widespread use in a large variety of applications. Typical disposable absorbent products include those such as diapers, adult incontinent products, and bed pads, catamenial devices such as sanitary napkins and tampons, and other products such as wipes, bibs, wound dressings, and surgical capes or drapes. Such disposable absorbent products are generally suited to absorb many liquids, such as water or saline, and body liquids such as urine, menses, and blood.
The purpose of disposable absorbent products is typically body waste management. In order to manage liquid body waste, the disposable absorbent product typically includes an absorbent structure that must generally be able to first uptake the liquid into the absorbent structure, then distribute the liquid within the absorbent structure, and then retain the liquid within the absorbent structure.
In order to obtain the desired liquid handling characteristics of the disposable absorbent product, the disposable absorbent product is generally secured to the wearer's body. As an example, securement of a sanitary napkin during use is often accomplished by attaching the sanitary napkin to the wearer's undergarment by a pressure sensitive adhesive. Securing a sanitary napkin to an undergarment can, however, exhibit a number of drawbacks. One drawback is that the adhesive can stick too aggressively to the inside surface of the undergarment leaving residue. Another disadvantage is that the sanitary napkin will tend to move with the undergarment rather than associating with the bodily movements of the wearer. This can result in a less secure fit and increase the incidence of liquid leakage, irritation, chafing and discomfort.
In the past, attempts have been made to adhere a sanitary napkin directly onto a wearer. However, such sanitary napkins have generally had to be relatively large enough so as to avoid the adhesive being placed in contact with the wearer's pubic hair and sensitive genitalia. This is because in securing these sanitary napkins to the wearer, such sanitary napkins generally used adhesives of the type used in various surgical applications. Removal of these adhesives typically causes sudden pain and discomfort to the wearer. Thus, avoiding the sensitive areas of the wearer has been necessary.
It would therefore be desirable to have an adhesive composition that can be used to secure a disposable absorbent product directly to a wearer's body that would be comfortable to wear, would be relatively small and discrete, give the wearer a feeling of security during use, and would not cause discomfort to the wearer upon removal.